


超自然室友

by GraceHanna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceHanna/pseuds/GraceHanna
Summary: 小巫师Stiles在月光瀑布找了个新房子，而他的新室友依旧是个狼人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 在这里只放开车的章节，全部章节请转站lofter或者随缘居，
> 
> 随缘居：http://www.mtslash.org/thread-194109-1-1.html
> 
> lofter：http://himmel-grace.lofter.com/post/1caed346_a3c5275

说好的本章来个独轮车的，看完你们就明白为啥是独-轮-车了，大概有痴汉Derek出没注意。

场景十一：晨曦

Derek不记得自己怎么回到Loft里的了。他现在坐在一张椅子上，红着眼，喘着粗气，试图厘清思路。他的记忆从Stiles扔出那个闪到简直可以照亮黑夜的咒语后就有些断片。他记得他把向前倒去的小巫师拉近怀里，怀抱住他的颈背，让他的脸稳稳地靠在自己的肩头。他记得自己咆哮着，他记得他在奔跑，他很烦躁，很慌张，但怀里的重量让他安心…

场景变化地飞快：墓地，树林，房间...

在头狼回过神到之前，他已经回到了Loft的二楼的那个安全房里，并且这才对怀里抱着的昏睡过去的小巫师有些不知所措。他抱着小巫师愣了一会儿，随即决定他应该先把怀里的人放下。把小巫师放在床上后，他才注意到对方身上粘着泥土和灰尘。

我应该...给他洗个澡吗？头狼就没觉得如此手足无措过。他冲进浴室，放好水，接着小心翼翼地脱下Stiles的衣服，抱进浴室，放进已经放好热水的浴缸里，动作轻得就像小巫师是纸糊的一样。然后他又发现了一个更大的问题：洗澡可不是煮土豆， 只扒光了放进水里可不够，他需要，帮他——洗。

然后他记得水蒸气…肥皂…泡泡…还有Stiles在热水中泛着粉红的皮肤。Derek摸过Stiles滑溜溜的皮肤的手有点抖，或许是肾上腺素的错，或许是其他什么。他抓着淋浴球，有点控制不住自己的眼睛和脑子。

但当头狼再次回过神的时候，他正坐在床边的那张椅子上。小巫师躺在床上，被洗得干干净净的，裹得严严实实的，活像一条香喷喷的春卷，或者是热狗面包里的香肠。其他小狼们也不知道在什么时候回到了屋里，看上去毫发无伤，却都一个个盯着头狼，表情怪异，并离Stiles躺的床保持着五米开外的距离。

“？？？”头狼冲着小狼们皱起了眉头。

“谢天谢地你终于肯把你的獠牙收回去了。”Allison一手叉着腰，一脸嘲讽地填了口气，“还有你的咆哮，可差点把Isaac吓尿裤子了。”今天这一连串匪夷所思的事件足够把所有人搞得头晕脑胀，而他们“可靠”的头狼在小巫师昏厥过去之后整只狼都炸毛了。没有任何生物敢靠近过来，因为Derek真的是，字面意义上的，会生吞了任何一个要靠近他和Stiles的生物，他把小巫师护在怀里，咆哮着，露出每一颗尖牙。出于本能，被头狼的怒吼威慑到的小狼们都下意识地夹紧了尾巴，Allison也在旁边紧紧地捏着弓没敢作声。Scott看着Derek以一种公主抱到姿势着自己从小长大的好兄弟，后者正以一种标准的小公主的姿态昏在了前者怀里，觉得这画面简直比小巫师召唤出的光还要闪瞎眼。谢天谢地身边的僵尸们在被光芒照射过后都不再一副“老子要吃脑子”的样子了。反之，他们青色的皮肤开始显现出肉色，眼神却仍旧黯淡无光。他们停了下来，茫然地环顾四周，似乎对眼前的小狼崽子们完全失去了兴趣。他们摇摇晃晃地转过身，向着自己的坟墓走去...

仿佛晨曦已至。

目送着刚刚才袭击过他们的僵尸一个个乖乖地回到了自己的坟墓旁，默默地消失了…不一会儿，光芒散去，月光瀑布的墓地又回到了原有的死寂，留下小狼们一个个大眼瞪小眼。发生了什么？没人能给出肯定答复。但他们注意到了两件事情，第一，吸血鬼和他的爱人不见了。以及第二，他们的头狼和小巫师也不见了。

哦，简直“太棒了”。

Scott和Isaac还在一脸懵逼，Erica仍然是那副嫌弃的表情，而Allison和Boyd作为为数不多的清醒人，意识到了一个严肃的问题：

一只头狼绝对不会抛弃他的狼群。

除非...

画面会到了房间里，一声门铃的响声打断了回忆。嗅到陌生气味的头狼眼睛又红了起来，他猛地起身，露出爪子，一副进攻的姿态。

“嘿，悠着点！”介于其他小狼都多多少少有点吓尿了，我们勇敢无畏的猎人女士Allsion跨步上前挡住了Derek的去路。“别激动，把你的爪子收回去！那是我请来的医生，不是你脑子里的假想敌！没人会来攻击你或你的小巫师！”该死的当然没人会来攻击他们，没人能，也没人敢啊。狼群跟着Derek的气息找回Loft的时候，头狼起初几乎不让他们近身！更具体些，近Stiles的身。Stiles在被子里被裹得严严实实的，而Derek在对他们呲牙。两方诡异地僵持着，直到Isaac忍不住去了趟厕所，Allison掏出手机快速地打了通电话，直到头狼终于冷静了下来，坐回了那张椅子上。

然后，某人现在又有了炸毛的趋势。

“听着，Derek。”Allison此时说话的语气有耐心到就像是在教育一只刚学会握手的狗，弄得Scott几乎要起鸡皮疙瘩了。“我知道你把Stiles保护的很好，没人会伤到他，Stiles也是我们的伙伴，我们在场所有人都不会让那发生的。但他现在的健康状态你我都不能保证，明白吗？他是个巫师，他使用魔法，他昏倒了。这是我们都没有遇见过的情况。他需要专业人士的帮助。”

在听到Stiles的名字和“昏倒”这两个词的时候头狼的眼神变得动摇。

“所以，Derek，为了Stiles...请你让一让？”Allison循循善诱。头狼的表情纠结了一会儿，但最终侧开了身，视线在狼群和小巫师之间徘徊。眼神里有疲惫，有担忧，也有愧疚，而小狼们也看透了那个眼神。不一会儿，医生“飘”了进来，字面意义上的飘，因为她是一位湖绿色翅膀的仙子。仙子医生轻柔地检查着Stiles的脉搏，观察他的眼球，最终把双手放在了小巫师的额头两侧，闭上眼睛，似乎在感觉着什么。Derek并不是很明白，但在从医生口中得到好消息的那一刻他觉得如释重负：Stiles没事，晕厥只是因为魔法使用过度导致的机体自我保护机制，长时间的睡眠会让小巫师的魔力很快补充起来。检查过后，医生留下了一张草药配方纸条和两瓶药水。

“这瓶蓝色的是睡眠药剂，一会儿请就着蜂蜜喂他喝下去，这会保证他高质量的睡眠。另一瓶红色的是魔力仙药，请在他醒来后交给他。”

“加蜂蜜，好的...记下了。以及这些药在服用时有什么禁忌吗？不良反应什么的？Stiles很容易对某些东西过敏。”作为从小穿一条裤子长大的好哥们，Scott此时真的细心到令人感动，小巫师知道肯定会哭的。

“噢不用担心，小宝贝，这些药都是纯天然，很温和的。”仙子医生温柔地摸了摸Stiles的头发，浑身散发出那种医生姐姐对生病的小孩子的那种宠溺的光芒。

头狼的嘴角抽动了一下。

“至于蜂蜜，那是因为不加蜂蜜太苦了，没有孩子愿意喝那么苦的药，对不对？”

所有人一起瞄向了正躺在床上处于昏睡状态的小巫师，对“愿不愿意”这部分表示怀疑。

医生姐姐走后，Allison主动上前，喂Stiles喝了睡眠药剂。（原因依旧很简单，因为头狼似不知道该怎么做而小狼们不敢当着头狼的面对小巫师“这么做”。）喝下药的Stiles的似乎睡得更舒适了，呼吸平稳而规律。小巫师在床上乖乖地躺着，头狼不知什么时候又坐回了床边那张椅子上，而其他人站在床旁。

“我们该走了，Stiles需要好好休息。”一阵难得而又诡异的安静过后，Allison拽了Scott一下，示意是时候离开了，因为Stiles（和某狼）需要一些（独处）时间。

“可是…”Scott明显还是不放心他的好兄弟。

“不用担心，医生也说了，Stiles会没事的。况且…”猎人女士看了坐在椅子上盯着小巫师发呆的头狼一眼，“这里有Derek照顾他呢。”

头狼的眼神压根儿没从小巫师身上移开过，而Scott还有些摇摆不定，Allison安抚地摸了摸他的手臂。他们交换了个眼神，然后Scott又关切地看了看Stiles，最终向Derek点了点头，和其他人一起悄悄地离开了房间。

房间里又静悄悄了起来。

而现在，房间里就只剩头狼和小巫师两个人了，头狼一副仍旧没有明白刚刚发生了什么的样子，他只知道，现在只有Stiles和自己的心跳，在他的耳膜上清晰地鼓动着。他将视线慢慢移向了床上被团成春卷一样的生物，突然觉得煎熬了起来。因为现在我们的头狼终于清醒地意识到，房间里，只剩，他和Stiles，两个人了。头狼吞了吞口水，喉结滚动，身体感官像是全部被激活了一样。他想起了刚刚其他人对Stiles的触碰，那一切突然都变得难以容忍了起来。好不容易平息下来的野狼又开始变得躁动，他感到了一股无名的火，在他的心头烧得瘙痒，并切身体会到，比喻真是个神奇的东西。那句话怎么说来着？把一块肉放在一只饿了三天的狼面前？这用来形容Derek现在的状态再合适不过了。他是只狼人，成年，身体健康，并且此时肾上腺激素要爆表了，而眼前的小巫师无比乖巧一丝不挂地躺在他面前，简直就就是砧板上的肉。

诱惑着Derek去尝上一口。

头狼舔了舔口中尖锐的獠牙，鲜红的视线在小巫师身上游走着。虽然后者此时在被子中被严实地包裹着，却阻止不了Derek的涌动着的渴望。他记得Stiles身上的触感，他闻得到他的味道，那闻起来仍然是阳光与魔法的结合体。小巫师睡的很沉，他长长的的睫毛颤动着，嘴唇半张着缓缓地呼吸…Derek着迷地看着，身子却越贴越近。因为魔法消耗过度而晕厥的明明是小巫师，而头狼此时却更觉得头晕目眩。他吞咽着，靠近床边，动作小心而僵硬，像是怕吵醒小巫师一般。四肢撑起，以一种大型食肉动物伏击的姿态把小巫师压在身下。头狼尝试着用鼻子蹭了蹭Stiles毫无防备地露出的脖颈，沉睡中的小巫师呼吸平稳，贪心的大灰狼得寸进尺地伸出舌头，顺着小巫师光滑的脖子上下舔舐，用嘴唇含住他小巧可爱的的喉结来回吮吸。但这不够，远远不够，大灰狼饿急了，只给这点甜头怎么能行呢？Derek的眼睛红得更深了，鼻息间喘着粗气。他顺着Stiles的脖颈向下轻轻顶起他的下巴，舔过他精致的锁骨，来到了小巫师稚嫩的胸膛。在吻上对方的胸口时，他感受到了对方搏动着的心跳。头狼亲吻着着搏动的旋律，突然有一种想要将猎物开膛破肚的渴望，食欲与性欲总是形影不离，而Derek从未感觉如此饥肠辘辘过。他更用力地舔舐着，犬科动物更为粗糙的舌头在小巫师的胸口上留下了泛红的痕迹。原本严严实实裹着Stiles的被子已经被Derek扯到了一边。头狼很清醒，该死的他从来没有这么清醒过所以他才更觉得格外煎熬。他可以停下，但他不想，身下的小巫师太香了，他只想一遍遍舔过他的全身，仿佛眼前的小巫师是这世界上最诱人的美味，而他也这么做了。头狼的舔吻越来越向下，他双手紧握住Stiles的大腿根部，慢慢将对方的膝盖曲起。当头狼舔到小巫师大腿内侧那片敏感的皮肤并用微尖的犬牙轻轻啃咬到时候，沉睡中的小巫师颤抖着发出了一声急促的喘息。头狼更用力地吮吸了一口，感受着手掌下小巫师的颤抖，觉得更是兴奋了。他的舌头在这柔软的皮肤上流连了一会儿，才依依不舍地抬起了头。小巫师并没有醒，但他的睫毛颤抖，胸膛起伏着，双手无意识地抓着身下的床单，有些苍白的皮肤泛着粉色，同样泛着粉色的阴茎软趴趴地躺着，离Derek的鼻尖不到十厘米的距离。头狼深吸了一口气，把那种专属于Stiles的，阳光混合着魔法的气味，深深吸进肺里。

Derek缓缓低下头，在小巫师的阴茎顶端，小心翼翼地舔了一口，紧接着，他一手握住Stiles的大腿，一手扶住对方软软的阴茎，一口含了下去。

身下的人有一瞬间抖得更厉害了,Derek的舌头滚烫而粗糙，吮吸着Stiles阴茎，就像那是什么极致的美味一样。在头狼不停的舔弄下，小巫师软软的阴茎慢慢地硬挺了起来，马眼里流出的液体也被头狼用舌头一滴不剩地卷入口中，享受着无微不至的照顾。大灰狼想吃掉他的小红帽，他要让他的气息充满自己的口腔与灵魂。Stiles仍然没有醒，但他的眼球在眼皮下转动着，微微张着嘴越来越激烈地喘着气，一条腿被头狼紧紧地握在手中，另一条腿已经半搭在了对方的肩膀上不停地抖动着。头狼不受控制一般把对方的阴茎越吞越深，而小巫师唇齿间漏出的一阵阵低吟对此完全没有任何帮助。就在Stiles发出一阵甜腻而变着调的呻吟，似乎马上就要达到顶点的时候，头狼陡然停了下来，小巫师歪着头，把自己的脸贴到枕旁，微微扭动着身体，喉咙里发出了一阵不满的咕噜声。Derek可没有时间发呆，他快速扯下了自己裤子。把自已经硬得不能再硬的阴茎贴到了对方的小腹上磨蹭着，然后把自己的阴茎和小巫师的阴茎一同握在了手中，借着体液与前液的润滑，急切地，有些粗鲁地摩擦了起来。Stiles年轻的身体根本禁不住这般折磨，他本来就快到了，没有几下便痉挛着射在了Derek的手中，而后者也很快低吼着地到达了高潮。高潮过后，头狼搂住了对方的腰，再一次紧紧地，同时也小心翼翼地压在了对方身上，嘴唇贴在小巫师的脖颈边安抚般地舔弄着，直到对方的气息再次平稳了下来，眼球也不再那么快速地转动，恢复了深睡眠的状态。片刻的温存后，Derek抬起头，捕捉到小巫师微微轻启到双唇，在上面印下了一个温柔而单纯的吻。他看着依旧乖乖躺在自己身下的小巫师，后者的小腹和胸膛上粘满了来自彼此的，星星点点的白浊，又看了看自己再次抬起头的阴茎。

也许他得再给Stiles洗个澡了。

但首先，他仍需要再去一趟浴室，解决一下自己的私人问题。

—x—

Loft外，Allison挽着Scott，踩着落叶，顶着月光，走在回家的路上。

“亲爱的，你可真是不会读空气。”

“？”

“就是刚刚啊，Stiles和Derek，你真的没有发现吗？”猎人女士朝着自己的蠢狼男朋友翻了个白眼。

“？？？等-等等，你说什么？Stiles和Derek？”

“你知道的吧，头狼是不会抛弃自己的狼群的。除非…”

“除非…？”

Scott一脸疑惑，Allison的眼角弯弯。

“除非，他是为了自己的伴侣。”

女猎人拉着终于回过神来并要一个箭步冲回Loft送死的Scott，露出了一抹意味深长的微笑。

 

TBC

 

作者碎碎念：抱歉三个多月没更了，来国外之后要么是有情绪没时间更不了，要么是有时间没情绪更不了，还有在看的小伙伴我就已经感激万分了，剧情上不会坑的，我已经想好结局了，就是过程有点难产。（躺

以及这就是个独轮车，小火车还没污污污地开起来呢！大家莫急，离正式发车不远了！


	2. 场景十二：苏醒

Stiles 醒来时，感觉身体被掏空。

刚开始清醒的几分钟他累到一个手指也不想动，眼睛都懒得睁开，只觉得全身酸痛，虚得要命。

哦...这就是魔法使用过度的感受吗？小巫师迷迷糊糊地想着，之前的记忆慢慢地在脑海中浮现了出来。毫无疑问地，他又当了回作死先锋，但他一点也不后悔，为什么要后悔？他确信他的魔法成功了，因为他此刻正躺在又软又暖呵的被子底下，而不是在墓地冰冷潮湿的土地上。而且他也完全不害怕，因为...因为Derek接住了他了，不是吗？Derek总能接住他的...说到Derek，小巫师想起了对方结实而火热的拥抱，心跳乱了那么两三下。

然后他挣扎着睁开了眼睛，喉咙干涩，心跳又腾腾腾地加快了，因为此时离他不到十厘米远的地方，头狼正半趴在他的床上。而更关键的是，对方只穿了条牛仔裤，所以以Stiles的视角，就是一只头狼趴在他身边，并且看上去什么也没穿，臂膀上肌肉坚实的轮廓随着呼吸起伏着，散发着不容忽视的热量。

Stiles呛了口口水，差点咬到自己的舌头。

感受到床上的人有动静的Derek立刻就醒了，但这对现在的局势完全没有一点帮助！因为头狼向小巫师靠的更紧了，他在床边撑起身子，还拿那双杀伤力十足的狗狗眼关切地望着他，就像一只受了委屈的狗狗等待着自己主人的原谅。Stiles觉得气温又一下子上升了七八度，并伴随着心率不齐口干舌燥等并发症。

“...嗨。”两人尴尬地相互沉默了一会儿，还是Stiles首先打破了沉默，无奈闷骚狼果然是闷骚狼，即使脸上飞过的表情都能写部玛丽苏小说了，嘴上却憋不出一句话。小巫师被憋得面红耳赤，终于挣扎着开口只后觉得自己的声带像是被大象碾过。头狼立马扶起躺在床上的小巫师（当他一手按住对方的腹部，另一只手托住对方的脊背时，这引起了小巫师害羞的小幅度挣扎，但他现在实在是太虚弱了无力反抗。）并眼疾手快地拿起床头的一个小瓶子，小心翼翼地递到了小巫师手中。

Stiles想都没想就闷了一大口。

“这不是水诶？”他捧着那精致的小瓶子，咽下口中微甜的，顺滑的红色液体。里面的液体虽然被装在瓶中，但却就像有生命一样，贴在瓶子光滑的壁表在不停地流动着。

“这是…魔力仙药。”Derek犹豫了一下，觉得自己说对了那药剂的名字，“医生留下的，这会让你好过些。”

“唔，我知道...咳。”小巫师的脸又红了，捧着那小瓶子一口一口地小抿着，仿佛在试图挡住自己微红的脸。他当然知道那是魔力仙药，做这种仙药可是巫师的必备技能。他们的魔法并不是无穷无尽的，如果使用过度，不及时补充，可是会出事的，就像现在的Stiles一样，教科书般的作死示范。他只是没想到一向满脑子只会用武力解决问题的头狼会知道这种...法术系的知识。等等，刚刚他是说还有医生来过了吗？哦天哪他到底睡了多久？

“你才睡了不到六个小时，”头狼仿佛是能读懂小巫师的心思一样，他的双眼蓝得要命，直勾勾地盯着Stiles偶尔露出的舌尖，和吞咽药水时轻微起伏的喉咙。

“你应该…再多睡一会。”

但此时Derek的眼神，可没有想让Stiles睡觉的意思。

说真的不是Stiles多想，只是头狼那眼神真的是太难以忽略了！露骨，炽热，带着藏不住的…欲望，仿佛要望进他的灵魂。

那哪里是要催促他睡觉，那简直是…简直是想睡他！

小巫师呆呆地瞪大了眼睛，眼前的头狼的脸离他越来越近，后者不知在什么时候握上了Stiles拿着药瓶的手，另一只手稳稳地扶住了对方的后颈。在Stiles来得及作出任何反应之前，Derek已经对着他的嘴唇吻了下去。这个吻刚开始很轻，只是在对方的双唇上舔舐着，仿佛在轻轻地试探，在确认没有反抗后又很快变得激烈了起来。趁着小巫师发愣，头狼毫不犹豫地将自己的舌头探入了对方的口腔中，吮吸着，追逐着对方的舌头。回过神来的小巫师试图在唇齿间做出抵抗，但一个小处男的吻技又怎能敌得过我们头狼呢？在Derek火辣的攻势下小巫师不一会儿就被吻的浑身发软了，并且开始无意识地追逐着对方的舌头。在小巫师忍不住快要缺氧之前，头狼停了下来，身子却没有移动。

“把药喝完。”他们的额头相抵，头狼哑着嗓子命令道，滚烫的气息喷洒在Stiles的鼻尖，语气里满满的不容抗拒，行动上却霸道地让后者难以从命，因为他直接从小巫师手中拿走了瓶子，含入自己的口中，对着小巫师因为吃惊而半张着的嘴唇，又重重地吻了下去。Stiles被吓得差点呛到，口中的药水溢出了一些，顺着他的脸颊和脖子滑至锁骨。头狼耐心地把药水一点点灌进了Stiles的口中后依依不舍地松开嘴，紧接着顺着后者的脸颊一路舔到胸口，把流出来的液体一滴不漏地舔舐干净，并时不时轻咬着对方的皮肤，留下一点点红色的印记。在Stiles终于抑制不住开始扭动身体时，Derek停了下来，再次望进Stiles巧克力色的眼睛。

他就那样看着他，眼睛里烧着冰蓝色的火。

“…那是我的初吻！”几乎未经人事的小巫师哪里招架得住过这么多花样，他傻乎乎地抱怨着，被吻得七荤八素，只剩下脑中刷屏的“天哪天哪大酸狼吻我啦”的弹幕。

“嗯。”头狼轻哼了一声不予置否。事实上这已经不是这个又蠢又迟钝的小巫师的第一个吻了，但他并没觉得有什么不妥，反正都是他亲走的。

“所以，你对你的初吻还满意吗？”

小巫师没想到平时总是一张严肃脸的头狼会问出这么厚颜无耻的问题，哦别骗自己了Stiles！这只大酸狼有多闷骚你还不知道吗？他脸涨得通红，最终憋出了一句傻乎乎的话：  
“但你还没有说过你喜欢我！”

梅林在上，他今天真是净说傻话了。

头狼闻言噗地笑了起来，Stiles看着对方灿烂的笑容移不开眼睛。

”你手臂上有我的印记，你全身都是我的味道，我丢下我的狼群把你从墓地救回来，并且在刚刚和你玩命似的接吻，而你唯一不满的，是我还没说过我喜欢你？“头狼嘴上挪揄着，眼睛里的笑意却是那样温和。

“我…！”一向口齿伶俐的小巫师怎么都没想到自己也有被头狼在语言上打败的一天！噢这简直是巫师届的耻辱！但刚刚头狼向他丢出的信息炸弹威力实在是太大了…他身上的标记，他的味道，等等，其他狼人们都哪儿去了？还有刚才那货真价实的吻，难道…？

“Stiles Stilinski。”Derek收回了笑容，一脸严肃，握住小巫师的肩膀，而后者屏住了呼吸。

“我喜欢你。” 头狼无比认证地说着，而且我还要向你求爱，让你成为我的伴侣。他的后半句话没有说出口，他在等一个最完美的时机。

“满意了吗？”

小巫师满脸通红，样子像要把自己整个藏进被子里一样。天哪天哪天哪那只平时总是不是瞪他就是把他摔来摔去的木头脑袋大酸狼居然对他表白了！哦他是不是还没醒，还是晕倒后被传送到了什么平行宇宙里？一个Derek变成了杰克苏霸道总裁的世界？Stiles打了个哆嗦，咬了咬自己的舌尖，嗯，很疼，还带着头狼上一个吻所留下的酥麻感。一番脑洞过后，他终于看着Derek，鼓起全部的勇气，捧上对方的脸，亲了上去。

而下一秒，他就被头狼压回枕头上，狠狠地回吻着，舌头纠缠在一起。等到头狼停下来时，小巫师还有点恋恋不舍，在头狼的身下不要命地发出不满的咕哝声。Derek眼神更暗了一分，充斥着浓厚的情欲。但他没有再继续下去，而是宠溺地一下下抚摸着Stiles的后颈，慢慢等他的呼吸平稳下来。

“Stiles。”头狼喘息着，声音沙哑，有些心疼地看着浑身发软的小巫师，“你需要休息。”

Stiles很想尖叫：拜托这节骨眼上不要停呀！他才刚刚尝到甜头呢！但考虑到他酸痛的身体，还有头狼的体力，他还是轻轻地点了点头，决定今天还是当个乖宝宝不作死了。头狼闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，在小巫师的鼻尖上印下一个吻，接着把后者轻轻地扶了起来，靠在床头。

“感觉好些了吗？”

小巫师的脸还是红得像熟透了的苹果。吻都吻过了，他现在倒害羞了起来。小巫师躲避着头狼热乎乎的视线，活动了一下惯用魔法的右手，试图聚集魔法球，但可惜连个火苗也没打出来。

“我可能是废了。”Stiles夸张地叹了口气，朝Derek吐了吐舌头。

然后Derek﹒我是头狼我想干啥就干啥﹒Hale捧着小巫师的脸，又吻了下去。

“把你的舌头收回去，” 吻了一会儿，头狼将嘴唇移动到了小巫师的耳边，一边舔舐着他的耳廓，一边把话吹进他的耳朵里，“不然我会帮你把它弄回去，用我的舌头。”

哦？终于不是用你的牙齿撕碎我的喉咙了吗？小巫师一边舒服地哼唧着，一边迷迷糊糊地地点头。他甚至没太听懂Derek刚刚说了什么，但那无论是什么Stiles都会顺从，因为他现在满脑子都是“该死的为什么和Derek接吻这么舒服？” 如果是平时，作为一个正值青壮年的大学生Stiles肯定会在和Derek接吻的第一秒硬起来，因为，拜托那可是的Derek啊！Stiles在心里不知道舔过他的腹肌多少遍了。要不是今天他实在是虚弱到硬不起来了，他绝对会黏在Derek身上再亲个遍！（但说真的为啥他现在这么虚？仅仅因为魔法使用过度吗？）他正想着，眼神朦胧，头狼的吻便又压了过来。在又一个令人窒息的吻之后，头狼终于肯松开了他，小巫师呼呼地喘着气，注意到自己手中，不知什么时候真的变出了一颗苹果。

一颗青涩的，小巧可爱的小家伙。

“看来我还没完全报废。”小巫师咧嘴笑了起来，把青涩的小苹果捧到Derek面前，后者也在重重地喘气，看上去并不轻松。

“你会没事的，Stiles。”头狼低下头握住小巫师拿着苹果的手，在那青涩的苹果上印下一吻，接着在Stiles的额头和眼角上落下一个个轻柔的吻。小巫师闭上眼睛，享受着这令人安心的感觉。感谢上帝这不是个梦！如果每次他晕倒都能享受到头狼如此温柔的待遇，他甚至愿意多晕几次！小巫师想着想着，慢慢进入了梦乡…而他手中握着那个青涩的苹果也已经在不知何时，被悄悄拿走了。*

 

——x—— 

 

Stiles再次醒来的时候似乎已经是傍晚了。

“呃…” 头好像不晕了，身上也没那么酸痛了，只是还是很没有力气。小巫师转了转眼珠，睁开了眼，在他挣扎着伸了个懒腰并发出第一个音节之前，一抹黑影已经扑了上来。

“STILES!!! Dude！你终于醒了！！！” 听见这吼进耳朵里歇斯底里的声音，感受到这熟悉的“被大型犬扑倒”的触感，想都不用想绝对是Scott。Stiles收回正在伸展的双手，因为伸懒腰失败而不满地哼哼着。  
“真的很高兴能再见到你，Scott，真的。”小巫师安心地闭上眼睛，用手臂夹住他死党的脖子，另一只手揉着对方的头发，试图把他本来就乱糟糟的头发揉得更乱，但效果甚微，因为他现在实在没什么力气。

“Stiles！真高兴你没事！” 第二只冲过来的小狼是Isaac，与Scott同款的“大型犬式扑倒”压得小巫师有点喘不过气来。环顾四周，Allison站在Scott身后，Erica和Boyd也飞速靠了过来，担忧的表情终于淡去了。即使是站在大家身后的Derek，也藏不住脸上释怀与温暖的笑意。

哦，他们的头狼，Derek。Stiles向头狼抛出一个微笑，可能有点虚弱，但无比真诚，充满安全感。因为他知道，他们的头狼每次都会稳稳地站在他们的身后。

“大家都没事真的太好了。”小巫师腾出一只手又拍了拍Isaac的头，后者正忙着一脸哈士奇式的傻笑。

“你不知道看到你平安无事我们有多开心！”Scott 挣脱开了Stiles的手臂，权衡着力度，尽可能又轻柔又有说服力地拍了拍小巫师的肩膀。“但说真的，你该死的真的要小心一些了！再拿你自己的安危开玩笑，我就敲你脑袋！”

“没关系，狂炫酷拽的伟大巫师Stiles总能死里逃生，- - 咳！” 哦不，装逼失败，这下可好了，Stiles一边咳嗽一边在心里呻吟出声。但该死的他的喉咙太疼了。

一直站在一旁的Derek突然快步上前，刚刚还趴在小巫师床边的两只小狼迅速起身给头狼让路。Derek一手将Stiles扶起，另一只手拿起玻璃杯，将水送到了对方嘴边。后者抱着杯子快速喝了两口，终于缓过了气来。

“谢，咳。谢谢。” Stiles清了清喉咙，抬头望进Derek的眼睛，郑重其事地说，“我知道我平时总是，嗯，嬉皮笑脸的。但这次我真的很认真。谢谢你，Derek。如果没有你，我可能已经尸横遍野，哦不，尸横墓场了。”小巫师抹掉了刚刚也许是因为剧烈咳嗽流出的眼泪，眼角发红，脸颊也热乎乎的。头狼也看着小巫师，他握在小巫师腰间的手收紧了。一时间大家相顾无言。

“当，当然其他小狼们也很感谢你啦！”可能是突然觉得头狼扶着他的腰，一边喂他水一边与他深情对视的画面有点让人害羞过头了，我们的小巫师的脸也突然通红了起来，“你保护了大家！”

“是你保护了大家。” Derek突然压下身，把Stiles整个拥进怀里。后者剧烈地抖了一下，然后乖乖地把头埋进了头狼的颈窝旁。

“我们更应该谢谢你，Stiles。”Allison率先说，接着小狼们便一个个靠了过来。喔—— 熟悉的，温暖的狼人抱抱。

“Derek保护了你，而你保护了我们所有人。”

被大家暖暖地抱在怀里，Stiles觉得自己真的快要哭出来了，眼泪在眼眶里打转，他用力地点点头，吸了吸鼻子。

“男子汉大丈夫可不要哭鼻子呀。”Scott首先调侃道，虽然这货看上去鼻子也酸酸的。“但说实话哥们，你那天的魔法可实在是太厉害了！碰！金光闪烁！”

“嘿，那当然了！”Stiles还是被他同穿一条裤子长大的死党给逗笑了，“伟大的Stiles巫师总能及时化解危机。那句话怎么说来着，给我一根魔杖，我能撬起整个地球！”说着，他做了个挥舞魔杖的手势。

“你现在不许随便用魔法！” 头狼假惺惺地呲着牙，但那在Stiles眼中那可一点杀伤力也没有，反而可爱极了。

“啊喔— 爸爸不让妈妈使用魔法了。” Erica眨了眨眼，一脸“我们懂的”的表情。

“啥？爸爸？妈妈？”小巫师懵了那么几秒，然后脸突然腾地一下子红了起来。

“你身上都是Derek的味道，你闻起来简直就像是狼群妈妈。” Isaac及时补刀，并一脸幸福（死皮赖脸）地趴在了小巫师的被子上。接着便接到了头狼的一记白眼。

“快起来，现在。” Derek皱起眉，试图挤出一个严肃的表情，但在小狼们眼里大概是失败的。头狼现在很开心，浑身散发着满足的味道，就连没有超级嗅觉的Allison都感觉得到。拜托，除了Stiles那个正忙着脸红的小笨蛋谁会注意不到头狼和小巫师身旁洋溢起的幸福泡泡？大家表面听话地后退了一些，给这对幸福鸟留一些空间。

“看到你平安无事我们就放心了。” 总是很懂事的Boyd首先起身拍了拍衣服，“咱们也该回去了，伙计们。时间不早了。是时候让我们的英雄好好休息一下，也让我们自己放松一下了。”

是啊，这两天他们可经历了不少惊险和刺激。现在大家紧绷的神经终于也放松了下来，疲倦忽然显得格外明显。

“我们该走了，哥们，照顾好你自己，睡个好觉，Derek会在这里看着你的。”Scott摆出了一个意味深长的表情。“明早再来看你！”

在Allison叮嘱过Stiles要按时吃药过后，其他小狼们也陆陆续续地离开了。屋里又只剩下了小巫师和头狼两人。没有人说话，头狼正安静地坐在床边，小巫师半眯着眼睛，仍有些昏昏欲睡，他觉得很安心。

“Stiles，还有一件事情，”头狼打破了沉默，“我必须要和你说。“

“嗯？什么事？只要不是和那只讨厌的吸血鬼相关就好。”Stiles随意地问。他的精神十分放松。老实讲即使那只吸血鬼又回来了，小巫师也并不害怕，因为现在头狼正陪在他身边。

“从某种意义上讲这件事和他脱不开关系 — 因为现在我叔叔在地下室。”

“呃？你的谁？”

“我叔叔，在地下室。”

”我怎么不知道你还有个叔叔...哦好吧狼群壮大什么的你的亲戚应该不少。他来拜访吗？这可真不是个好时机...诶等等为什么是在地下室？”Stiles记得这栋房子的地下室，阴暗潮湿，还有个类似地牢的装置，让Stiles一度以为头狼家族有什么不可告人的秘密。

“我把他关在了地下室。”

“…呃，等等我觉得我并没有跟上你的思路…我可否问一句，为什么你要把你的叔叔关在地下室吗？虽然我对此抱有不好的预感…你不会有什么奇怪的爱好吧 Derek?”

“？？？”头狼对“奇怪的爱好”这一用词挑了挑眉，不知道这小巫师的脑瓜子里到底在想什么东西。“我把他关了起来，因为他会对这片区域的所有生物造成威胁。”

“一只控制不住自己的狼人？” 哦那可真的不是什么好事... Stiles瑟缩了一下。

“不，技术层面上讲他不是狼人。他曾经是，但现在不是了。至少我不会承认。”说到他这个不请自来的叔叔，头狼是一脸的烦不胜烦。“我甚至都不敢确定他是否算是活着。”头狼焦躁地磨着牙，发出不满的呵声。

“Derek，冷静！告诉我，到底发生了什么？你叔叔他到底怎么了？”

“他变成了一只僵尸，Stiles。”

哈？

“一只烦人的，见人就咬的，狼人僵尸。”

剧本上好像不是这么写的诶？Stiles一脸懵逼地想。

 

tbc


	3. 场景十三：Peter

“所以，你就是Derek…已故的叔叔？”小巫师小心翼翼地看着眼前被囚禁在地下室铁栏杆后面的生物。他外表看上去就像个正常的人类，除去他像死者般青色的皮肤，灰蒙的没有光泽的双眼和那对收不回去的犬牙…好吧他和正常或许沾不上边。

“Peter Hale在此。很高兴认识你，小家伙。”栏杆后面的人缓缓起身，一副看似悠闲的样子，“我是Derek的叔叔没错，已故？我可不这么觉得。不然你以为现在站在你面前的是什么？”铁杆后面的生物不紧不慢地向小巫师靠近了一些，脸几乎要贴到栏杆上。他双手紧握着铁栏，眯起眼睛，呲着牙露出了一个皮笑肉不笑的表情。

“你已经死了。”Derek也立刻呲起牙来，这大概是狼人的本性吧，遇事不决玩命呲牙什么的，他稍微把Stiles往身后揽了揽。但是我们的小巫师没有退缩，他的手在头狼的胳膊上轻轻拍了拍以示安抚，向铁栏的方向靠近了一些。眼前的生物实在是太过奇特——一只活生生的狼人僵尸。哦等等，他算是活着吗？还是死了呢？好奇心爆棚的小巫师不可避免地被眼前奇异的生物吸引了。

“额…你好，我是Stiles。”小巫师想了两秒要不要和眼前的人礼貌性地握个手，但他最终决定还是算了，眼前已经有一只呲牙的僵尸狼人了，他不想让他亲爱的头狼也炸毛。“如你所见我是个巫师，虽然最近有点魔力不足什么的，但你如果能跟我说一下你目前的情况，比如你是怎么变成这样的，你现在感觉如何之类的。我也许能帮到你？”

“瞧瞧，Derek，瞧瞧你的小家伙多有礼貌。你怎么就不能和他学学呢。”Peter呵呵地冷笑着，这让Stiles想起来那个吸血鬼，这感觉很不好。“我可是你的叔叔啊，Derek，哈？你就把我关在这种地方？”前一秒还挂着假笑的狼人僵尸忽然暴起，用力推打着关着他的铁栏，力道重到发出来巨大的响声。Stiles被这突如其来的暴怒吓了一跳，而Derek则是毫不留情地吼了回去。也许是因为狼人阶级身份的原因，身为Beta的Peter在狼群Alpha的怒吼下，抵不过本性瑟缩了一下，终于还是闭上了嘴。

“这里总比你的棺材强，不是吗？你-已经-死了。”头狼咬牙切齿地说着每一个字，“我的舅舅？你怎么敢回到这里？你的记忆也被猎人的枪打从脑子里打出去了吗？那场大火还记得吗？我的父母死后你在做什么？当Hale家最需要一个领袖站出来的时候，你在做什么？！你怎么敢回来？你怎么敢回到这里？你--!”

Derek的眼睛转瞬间又全红了，大有冲过去和对面品种不明的生物大干一架的架势。还没缓过来的Stiles本能地扑到了头狼面前。

“嘿，嘿-- Derek！冷静--”小巫师勇敢地把自己挡在了两只愤怒的超自然生物之间，仰头安抚着眼前的头狼，“说真的你们狼人太易燃易爆了，我的小心脏可有点吃不消…你看Derek，我这可才大病初愈啊…”小巫师夸张地做了一个扶额的表情，接着一个劲地抚摸着对方紧绷着的胳膊，这招对头狼格外管用，果然这些犬科动物都是喜欢被撸毛的。顾忌到Stiles目前的身体状态，Derek咬着牙平息了下来。

“哦？”Peter挑起了眉毛，一脸看戏的表情，“好一出美女与野兽的戏码。小家伙，你看上去是个聪明人。可以行行好，把我放出去吗？”

“你无权命令他做任何事。”Derek正在对他叔叔施展神威狼人瞪。

“抱歉，这点我恐怕做不到。”Stiles在心里抹了一把汗。说真的任何一个“聪明人”都不会把两只正在互相呲牙炸毛的狼人放在一起好不好？“在我了解清楚你的情况之前，恐怕你要在这里待一段时间了。别别别，再怎么呲牙都没商量，论呲牙你可比不过Derek。所以为了你自己的自由和别人的人身安全，可否请你描述一下你目前的情况？” 

“我要是知道我自己怎么了，我还来这里干什么？”Peter的双手终于不再攥着铁栏了，表情也和缓了一些，但由于那腐烂般青色的皮肤，他看上去和”好多了”可一点也不沾边。“我醒来了，从一个恶心的棺材里爬了出来，然后我过来了这里，还没进门就被你的头狼一拳打晕，扔进了这里，就这样。”

“这里不是你的家。你没有权利回来。”头狼还在瞪。

“…你知道你现在是什么样子吗？”小巫师想拍一拍头狼的脑袋，也许抓抓他的耳朵能让他冷静下来，如果他有一对毛茸茸的狼耳朵的话。

“你是指这恶心的绿色的皮肤吗？我他妈也不知道为什么。该死的我他妈发生了什么。”Peter看着他身上诡异的颜色，喉咙间又响起了低吼，情绪开始剧烈波动起来。

“…你的外表像是僵尸，但是你的行为更像是狼人。”

“那是因为我他妈本来就是个狼人？”

“不不，我的意思是，你是个狼人没错，老天啊也就你们狼人会一天到晚呲牙瞪眼的了，但这又无法解释你的肤色和眼睛…你有想要咬人的冲动吗？” 

“…我不确定。”Peter舔了一下嘴唇。“但是我很饿，也许人肉也不错。你看起来就很美味。”

“......那你还是乖乖在地下室待着吧。”为了防止Derek再次炸毛Stiles选择主动结束这段对话。“这真是太奇怪了，狼人僵尸？这简直前所未闻。我需要时间去调查一下，在那之前，就只能委屈你了。”不等Peter回应，Stiles便连拖带拽地拉着Derek离开了地下室。他发誓这两只狼要是再呲一次牙，他的耳鼓膜就要被烦炸了。

“我需要找一些资料，这可能会花一点时间。但首先，我得问你几个问题。” 小巫师一回到屋子里就坐到沙发上疯狂敲起了手机，而Derek坐在他旁边，板着一张臭脸。

“他有心跳吗？”

“有。”

“那么他就不是真正的“死“了。”“复生咒不会让死人复活的，所以那些僵尸都没有心跳。这就是说，他在棺材里的时候，其实并没有...呃，死透？话说回来你叔叔到底是怎么死的？还有你们之间...是有什么个人恩怨吗？”

“...”Derek的气焰似乎消减下去了半分，“还记得我之前跟你说过的，发生在这里的大火吗？”  
Stiles点了点头，他当然记得，他也记得Derek眼里那熟悉的的悲伤。不管那之后发生了什么，那一定不是什么美好的记忆。

“那场大火发生的时候，我在远房的亲戚家。在我回来之后，我的父母和妹妹都已经不在人世了，就像消失了一样，什么也不剩了。只有Peter，那个家伙，我所谓的叔叔，活了下来，重度烧伤。”

“我很悲伤，很愤怒，很...迷茫。我不知道发生了什么。我只知道我所有至亲的人都不在了，只有我那个叔叔，那个总是质疑我父亲权威的，置Hale家于不顾的叔叔，活了下来。凭什么，凭什么活下来的是他？”

Derek低头看向自己的双手。

“大火过后他很快恢复了过来。普通的烧伤对于狼人来说不算什么，这令我更加难以想象是怎样的火焰夺走了我家人的生命？但那时我已经无暇思索了。一夜之间，由于我父亲的去世，我成了Hale家唯一的Alpha，我需要独自面对家庭内部，整个Hale家族狼群内的一切重任。而Peter那时在干什么？他孤注一掷地认为猎人家族才是这次火灾的始作俑者，在家族内本来就混乱不堪的时刻，在没有证据的情况下频繁向猎人家族挑衅，最终被猎人家族的激进分子枪杀。”

“然后，我亲手埋葬了他。”Derek的双手慢慢紧握，而Stiles将自己的手覆到了那双紧绷的，颤抖着的手上，头狼紧抿的嘴角边，露出一抹疲惫的笑容。“你瞧，那时候的猎人和狼人之间的关系远没有现在这么好。而那时的我也不过才16岁。”

“我很抱歉你不得不独自承受那么多，即使那已经足以将你压垮。”小巫师双膝跪在沙发上，伸手将头狼拥入怀中，让头狼搭在自己的颈旁。这段记忆是Derek的痛处，是他深深掩藏着的伤口。那种悲伤，Stiles可以理解，但似乎又无法完全感同身受。他吸了口气，稍微拉开距离，看向头狼的双眼。“但是你坚持下来了，Derek，你没有被命运打倒，而现在你也不会再孤军奋战了。我知道这是你再也不愿提起的记忆，但我很高兴我能更多地了解你，Derek，我知道你其实并不是一只冷冰冰，给谁都没有好脸色的大酸狼。我知道这么说可能会伤到你的Alpha自尊心，但我还是必须要说——别怕，Derek。从现在起，你永远不是一个人，有很多事情你不用自己去面对。你有我，你有你的Pack，我们都会在你身边支持你的。”  
说罢，Stiles在他的头狼的鼻尖上印下一个轻吻，再起将对方拥入怀中。

“而且你都是我的男朋友了嘛！伟大的巫师Stiles当然会罩着自己的男朋友啦！”

“是伴侣。”Derek噗嗤一声被小巫师给逗笑了，他将双臂从对方的胳膊下面搂了过去，侧过身，让彼此胸口相贴。俩由于姿势的原因，Derek的头正好埋在Stiles颈窝，低沉的笑声震得Stiles的锁骨痒痒的。小巫师用手轻轻拍着对方的后背，头狼很快就被安抚了下来。正当他沉浸于这好不容易缓和下来的气氛中的时候，小巫师忽然又感觉哪里不对。等，等等--那只头狼的手是不是伸得有点太靠下一点了？Derek的一只手已经滑到了Stiles的后腰，另一只手拖着他的后脑勺，把他固定在原地。当我们的小巫师终于发现自己的处境不太对的时候，头狼的身体完全靠了过来，轻轻一推，便把小巫师压在了沙发左侧的靠垫上，自己也立刻欺身过来，对着Stiles的脖子一阵狂嗅。

“噗，起--起来啦！”Stiles被对方大型犬一般的动作痒得忍不住笑了起来，“哈哈—啊，别闹了Derek! 头狼要变身大狗狗了吗？”

像是要印证Stiles所说的话一样，Derek·犬科动物·Hale，伸出舌头，在对方的脖子上舔了一下。

“哇！喔-- Derek，好了好了，啊，哈！别—别舔啦好痒！”似乎没料到对方的举动，小巫师发出了一声惊呼，但头狼的动作并没有停下来，反而舔得更起劲了。

“唔！好-好了啦Derek！平时狂炫酷拽的头狼私底下还有这么爱撒娇的一面，被其他小狼看到了，可该如何是好哦？”Stiles抱住头狼的脑袋，宠溺地揉着他的头发，忽略Derek犬科动物撒娇般的行径，这场景看起来简直就像小孩打架。

“那我就当着他们的面，把我刚才做的再做一遍。”头狼看似面不改色心不跳（厚颜无耻）地抬头用鼻尖蹭着小巫师的鼻子，但是他的眼睛已经在泛红了，“我甚至还可以做得更过火...”说着，Derek又埋下头，重新舔舐起那片令他着迷的皮肤，这次甚至带上了吮吸的力道，成功地在小巫师的脖子上留下来一小片红印。正当他把“战地”转移到对方的喉结上的时候，小巫师终于推攘着叫了停。哦天哪梅林在上，这些狼人表达好感的方式实在是太让人...脸红心跳了。享受是很享受，但Derek要是再这么舔下去，Stiles的勃起就要藏不住了！虽然他感觉对方此时也没有好到哪儿去。头狼眯起眼睛，舔了舔他的犬牙，浑身散发着不容忽视的热度和不容拒绝的力量，把他按在原处，丝毫没有起来的趋势。

“我真的不想破坏气氛但是...咱们现在的当务之急是“处理“好你的叔叔，不是吗？”Stiles打了个哆嗦，眯起一边的眼睛，成功地看到在他提起“叔叔”这个词的时候，Derek的兴致简直是一下子以肉眼可见的速度被冷水给浇灭了。

“嗯...被全世界最辣的狼人压在身下还能守住贞操我也是很佩服我自己了。但说真的现在这个时机不太好...僵尸呀狼人啊狼人僵尸啊什么的…天哪我的脑袋都要炸了。但是...等咱们处理好这些乱七八糟的事情，我们也许可以...继续？”他想继续简直就要想疯了，但他脑中理智的部分又在小声提示他时机不对。他想让他们的第一次更...特别一点。起码不是在一系列疯狂事件发生的时候，也不是在这个沙发上。小巫师试图摆出一脸纯洁并有点委屈的样子，向头狼抛了个有点失败的眉眼，后者愣了一下，接着立刻又压了下来，给了对方一个深吻。当头狼吻够了，终于抬起头来，小巫师也已经被吻得七荤八素了，哦去他的理智，现在Stiles真的真的真的很想在沙发上和Derek就这么来一炮了。去他妈的狼人僵尸。去他妈的后果。

“等这些乱七八糟的事情结束了，”头狼捧起他的脸，重复着他的话，“咱们继续。没有“或许“。”

“好！”小巫师抱着头狼，在他的嘴角吧唧亲了一口。

“Stiles。”

“嗯？”

“我会让你永生难忘的。”

TBC

小剧场：  
此时在地下室被关在笼子里的P叔内心：MMP怎么这么慢。老子好饿，老子还很丑，委屈，想吃脑子。


End file.
